bullybustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy B. Buster
You may be looking for Billy's Negative Dimension counterpart, Overlord Billy, or Billy B. Buster man, one of Transmorpher's forms. Billy B. Buster '''is the captain and one of the members of the Bully Busters. As the leader of the Busters, he often takes on an active role in a combat situation. He also takes a position of authority outside of missions. Billy's brother, Timmy, is another founding member of the Busters. Both are dedicated to stopping bullies. Biography '''Nado's invasion of Bullyville During the villain Nado's attack on Bullyville, Billy was one of the first to engage him, using his Energy Shooters to harass the enemy. However, Nado seemed able to easily deflect the energy blasts, even yawning at one point. Billy stated that the attack had stopped him from attending a special event in the game Fortnite. Later in the battle, Billy took on a more tactical strategy, directing allies and later calling them in. He also participated in the friendship ritual which finally defeated Nado."Evil Nado" Incident at Buster Beach Billy was mind controlled by the Terrible Twins alongside Little Jim after they teleported up a ridge. After The Lash escapes the same fate, Billy (while controlled by the twins), chases him to a tent. However, he is repelled when Lash enchants the tent door. Battle of Buster Beach Main article: Battle of Buster Beach During the Battle of Buster Beach, Billy is not present until called by Lash's ancient call. Once he is called, the mind control wears off immediately and he comes to the aid of his fellow Buster. He quickly floors Evillus with his energy shooters. He later says that he is going to call them the Terrible Twins, implying that they were not called that to begin with."The Terrible Twins" Null's attack on Bullyville Main article: "Outage" Billy was one of the three Busters to be awarded medals by Mayor Gustavo during the beginning of Outage. Later, when Null stole all of the superpowers from Bullyville, he also sent a portal to Billy, which he touched. This sent him spiraling through the Multiverse, and eventually to the Negative Dimension. Upon arrival in the Negative Dimension, Billy could not find any of the other Busters. However, he did not immediately know that he was in another dimension. After spotting Henchman Gustavo inside a nearby building, he followed him in. This led him to Overlord Billy's Throne Room. After witnessing Henchman Gustavo hand over Bullyville to Overlord Billy, he finally put the pieces together, realizing that he was not in the Main Dimension anymore. The Overlord ordered Big Jim to knock out Billy, which he did. Billy later awoke, bound and kneeling in front of Overlord Billy's throne. After a short interrogation, in which he tried to tell the Overlord that he was from another Dimension, Big Jim attacked him again, trying to execute him. This time, however, Billy was prepared for such a maneuver, and rolled to the side. He then used his beamers to incapacitate Jim. Surprised, Overlord Billy had no time to react before the same fate befell him as well. Henchman Gustavo quickly fired on Billy with his cat gun. After a brief skirmish, he is incapacitated. In surprise, Bird-thing initiates Emergency Clone Army Protocols, summoning the Clone Army. Billy uses Cross-beaming to destroy the army and throne room, and hops away. He then spirals back through the Multiverse, and back to the Main Dimension. When he returns, Lash wonders where he went. Billy explains he was in another dimension and "had to vaporize himself". Lash responds, "That's what they all say." Billy is with the other Busters when Null projects lightning at them. He ducks underneath it. Later, when Lash defeats Null by vaporizing due to incredible speed, Billy celebrates with Little Jim."Outage" The Summer Spectacular Further information: Summer Spectacular Billy is walking to the store with Little Jim and The Lash when they are interrupted by his brother Timmy, who tells them about the Summer Spectacular. The concept of the Summer Spectacular is very exciting to Billy, who exclaims several times. Once the Spectacular starts, Billy plays "Monkey in the Middle" with Little Jim and The Lash. After this, he apparently falls asleep. He later wakes up, having been alerted to the presence of Shabirdia by his Buster senses. Seconds later, Shabirdia teleports behind him, terrifying him. After this, Billy fires several times with his beamers at Shabirdia. However, because she has been inadvertently boosted by Gustavo, she is able to catch all of the lasers. Billy, bored by this type of fighting, falls asleep. He is later awoken when Shabirdia activates her Edge through flossing. He is slightly wounded on the arm because of how Edgy her Edge is. Shortly thereafter, Shabirdia manipulates the weather into stormy conditions, causing a bolt of lightning to strike Billy and Little Jim. After this, Little Jim sounds the Reed of Retreat, and Billy joins the other Busters in their futile escape. Once they reach a grove of trees, Shabirdia is waiting for them and she knocks them all unconscious, including Billy. However, Billy is awoken by the Reed of Aggression, and he takes part in the Friendship Ritual that defeats Shabirdia. He then skips away with the other Busters."Summer Spectacular" Robbery of Legitimate & Sons Further information: Robbery of Legitimate & Sons Gold Store After responding to the robbery of Legitimate & Sons Gold Store, the Bully Busters found Transmorpher there already, having triumphantly defeated Jumberlack with a single joke. Billy noticed that this method of busting bullies went against Buster regulations, but Transmorpher bounded off, saying he "didn't give a gosh" about them. Shortly thereafter, Billy restrained the Jumberlack with Bustertape and his brother Timmy tossed him in the Jailer. Interrogation Main article: Interrogation of Billy B. Buster Later, after Transmorpher used his Billy B. Buster man form to fight off Jumberlack a second time, he inadvertantly destroyed a tree. This upset Gustavo, who was nearby. Gustavo ended up bringing the real Billy in and interrogated him. Billy, bewildered, didn't really know what was going on, so he did not confess to destroying the tree. This made Gustavo leave. Moments later, Billy heard voices upstairs and eventually found Twinnus and Gustavo plotting together. He told Gustavo that Twinnus was a bully, to which Gustavo responded, "I know." This revealed that Gustavo was truly in league with Twinnus."Seinfeld Man" The Ten months and after the rise of the Gustavian Empire Buster Rebellion Lash's time travel Post-time travel and return Staying at the house of the Midnight Bully The Scriptwriter's attack Operation Megahack Powers and abilities Conjuration (possibly) It is likely that Billy is able to conjure his beamers. Buster senses Billy is imbued with Buster senses, which work even when he is asleep. Equipment Beamers Billy B. Buster's energy shooters, or beamers, are Billy's staple weapon. They can project small lasers at a rapid rate, and are highly accurate. They also have at least two modes, and when their power is overloaded through Cross-beaming, they can destroy an entire room. BusterGlasses The BusterGlasses were a special pair of glasses which Billy purchased from the Wandering Trader in the episode The Terrible Twins. They may have the ability to detect hidden enemies. Since The Terrible Twins, the glasses have not made a reappearance. Personality Billy is an enthusiastic bully fighter, occasionally to the point of being over-the-top. He is also very loyal to his friends, rapidly coming to their aid whenever they need it. Behind the scenes Effects In the episode Evil Nado, the effects for Billy's beamers are significantly choppier. In fact, they are essentially just an unmoving picture of a laser moved onto the beamers. This is because, when in post production, Liam incorrected trimmed the green screen footage for the lasers to show a piece of footage where the laser is unmoving. Humor * Billy's enthusiastic and excited way of talking and acting, even when in a potentially dangerous situation, is a recurring humorous theme with his character. * Billy also has a habit of falling asleep and losing consciousness; he falls asleep at least twice on the show, has been mind controlled, and has been knocked unconscious at least twice. References Category:Season 1 main characters Category:Season 2 main characters Category:Bully Busters Category:Light Side Category:Indirect villains Category:Captains of the Bully Busters Category:Current or former inmates of the Jailer